To Sleep, Perchance to Dream
by Quatre-kins
Summary: Keith and Yuri have a bit of a rest at Calios Mental Hospital, though Yuri seems to be having some difficulties... (It's not yaoi, I swear! e.e!)


(Okay, Shadow Hearts characters do not belong to me, but oh how I wish they did. If anyone's wondering, this takes place right before you go and try to rescue Koudelka in that one room... Obviously, in the room where you have the option of resting e.e; )

* * *

Calios Mental Hospital. A place of horrific suffering, of indescribable pain and torture. Where deformed bodies and mutated corpses roamed the hallways, moaning and crying out for revenge, the reak of death and decay hanging about the air. Along with the grunts and annoyed sighs of a harmonixer...

"Do you -have- to breathe like that?"

"Like what, Dearest...?"

"Through your mouth, all uneven!"

"I haven't a _clue_ what you're talking about..."

The vampire calmly sat up, straightening out his purple velvet attire before fluffing up his lacey cravat, then calmly proceeding to turn on the bed, so that his feet lay propped up on the dingy, dusty pillow, while his soft blonde hair rested at the foot of the bed.

This only managed to wind up the half-demon even more, as he didn't like the idea of sleeping with his head that close to the blood drinker's feet. "What do you think you're doing?" he inquired, impatience obvious in his voice as he too sat up in what could hardly be classified as a bed.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm going to sleep." came the reply, the sound of bedsprings creaking making it known that the vampire was adjusting himself into a more comfortable position.

All right, Yuri had had it! This was all too much, honestly! If it had been Alice's dainty little feet propped up on the pillow, it would have been fine. If it had been Alice breathing beside him, it would have been fine. If it had been Alice snuggling close to him and whispering that she wasn't wearing any panti- Yuri caught himself mid-sentence. Keith was a bit fluffy, but he certainly hadn't done that last part. Clearing his throat to distract himself from the thought of the young woman while in bed with Sir Snores-a-lot, the brunette rolled onto his side, facing one of the blood-stained walls. "Ugh. Just, put your head up here at least. The thought of your toe going up my nose in the night is making me sick."

Keith let out a heavy sigh, then lifted up from his current position, soon flopping back down with his head on the pillow, beside his companion. "Well, then. Good night" he spoke, his voice clear with an aire of... irritation?

The harmonixer grunted in response, pulling the tattered remains of a sheet over his body. 

After a few minutes, a complaint came from beside him. "Excuse me, Yuri darling. It's a bit _chilly_ on this side of the bed..."

The addressed remained silent, feigning sleep as he pulled the sheet more so over his fairly large form. "...Yuri, may I have some of the sheet?" 

Again, no response was made. With a light, irritated sigh, Keith scooted closer to his friend, attempting to slip under that tiny sheet with the youth, but for some reason, the brunette only seemed to roll away. And at the rate he was going, Mr. Hyuga would be on the floor in seconds.

Before that particular accident could occur, a well-trained arm shot out, quickly looping around Yuri's trim waist and pulling him close against soft purple velvet. The demon felt his left eye give a little twitch as he slowly craned his head to look back upon the pale face of his partner, and in a low, dangerous kind of tone, he spoke. "What... do you think you're doing...?"

"It was _dreadfully_ cold, you see. So I attempted to recieve a bit of that sheet you wound around your body. I thought we could huddle for warmth." came the carefree reply, soon followed by a sharp tug by the speaker as he claimed half of the stained fabric. "But, since you've become so generous..." He allowed actions to speak for words, removing his arm from the other's waist as he settled back into the mattress, content with his poor covering.

The young man grumbled to himself as he allowed his companion to take half of his sheet. So what? He didn't give a sheet anyway. Heh heh... Give a sheet. The red eyed harmonixer snickered to himself at his little joke, curling up a bit under what was left of his tattered "blanket", closing his eyes as he began to drift off to the gentle thoughts of soft hands stroking his hair. A warm lap to rest his head in...

Silence soon fell over the room, and the pair were just about to take the flight into la-la land, when the sounds of barking undead dogs and wailing banshees pierced through their hazy half-dreams.

"_GOD DAMMIT_!" came the irate roar from a frustrated demon, while a blonde haired vampire merely turned over, and fell back asleep.

_End_


End file.
